Deception
by Crystal Ying
Summary: Edward saves a girl from James, the hunter. Like the saying goes 'never judge a book by it cover'.
1. The beginning

They were after her. She knew it. The sound of their heavy footsteps were getting louder and louder. She don't know where to go in the dark forest. All she knew that she has to run as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran until she came across some thick bushed and hid behind them, praying that they wouldn't find her.

"Come out, my pretty. It won't be any use if you hide yourself. The scent of you will just show us where are you hiding". said one of them.

She looked at the crimson patch on her right upper arm, growing bigger each passing second on the white fabric of her blouse. She knew that she have to escape and fast. She got up on her feet and ran as fast as possible. The vampires heard her escaping and ran towards the direction of the scent of her blood.

After running about 10 minutes, she saw a sight that stopped her in her tracks. A boy, about 17, was wrestling a bear on the ground. When he managed to pin the creature down, he opened his mouth and his sharp fangs pierced into the neck. The poor animal let out a low groan before it took its last breath of air. She unconsciously took a few steps to the back, oblivious to the vampire.

_Crack!_

The vampire stopped drinking and turned his attention to the direction of the sound. The girl realized that she was in grave danger, thanks to the dry twigs behind her. The silver light from the moon highlighted the blood flowing from his mouth. She felt his deadly golden eyes boring a hole through her. Then, his head snapped back at the bear, finishing his meal of bear's blood. She sighed in relief when she saw that he ignored her.

"It's over… I am safe.." said the girl in her mind.

"Think again…" whispered a voice in her ear as a pale hand clamped over her mouth, pulling her to the back. "Do you a mere human like you can escape a hunter like me?"

"James, let's have her now." called out a feminine voice not far away from him.

"Alright, good idea." replied James. She could hear him licking his lips and felt his breath on her neck as he opened his mouth. As she felt his fangs touching her bare skin, she heard a growl and James pushed her down on the ground.

"Let her go, hunter." said a voice that she didn't recognize.

The last thing that she remembered was blood and limbs were all over the carpet of grass. Plus two golden eyes looking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My first fanfiction..Please be kind…

Edward POV

"I am back!" I said as I kicked the door to close it, carefully balancing the girl that I just saved in my arms. It was taking all of my willpower to stop myself from digging my teeth into her neck. But, I am used to it since I am with Bella a lot.

"Welcome back.." greeted as Bella she ran to greet me but stopped when she saw the girl.

"I didn't do it, I swear." I replied I saw the shock imprinted on her face. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle appeared at Bella's side half a second later, with a shocked look on his face when he saw the girl in my arms.

"Bring her to the living room." was Carlisle's clam reply. I quickly followed Carlisle's order and I placed her on the sofa. For the first time, I studied the girl's features carefully. She had fair skin and looks no older than 15. Her hair was raven black and it ended just below her shoulder. With one look, I knew that she was an Asian.

"What happened, Edward?" asked Carlisle as he and Bella approached the unconscious girl. I stood up and made room for Carlisle to check on her.

"I saw it! Where is she?" shouted my sister, Alice, saw she ran down the stairs before I could reply Carlisle's question. Emmett followed a very hyper Alice into the living room.

"Eddie…" he stared. " You bit her, didn't you?" he said with a mischievous gilt in his eyes.

" Funny." I replied coldly. " Apparently, that someone didn't destroy James properly enough."

I saw Emmett's jaw drop slightly and Alice's pale face. Bella looked as if she was about to faint. With my vampire speed, I caught her before she hit the floor.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Let me get this straight. James, the hunter, the mad vamp who was after me, is alive?" said Bella, bewildered as I help her stand up properly.

"Yes. Him." I said, glaring at Emmett.

"That's impossible… Jasper and I tore him apart and Esme was with us when we burn the parts…" His voice was soft when he recalled what happened last 5 years.

"How is she, Carlisle?" asked Bella, changing the topic after silence enveloped the room for the past 10 minutes.

"She has a large cut on her upper right arm and lost a fair amount of blood. She also has some small cuts and bruises on her limb. Overall, she is fine."

"What are we going to do about her?" I said, looking at Carlisle.

"She will stay her of course." he said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT!!" everybody including me exclaimed.

"James is hunting for her." he reminded us. " We have to keep her safe if we want to keep our secret safe."

"Fine." I said. "What if she remember me…hunting?"

"We will see how it goes." said Carlisle as he stood up.

"I don't like this…" said Alice as she walked closer to the girl, who is still unconscious.

"What is it?" asked Bella with a hint of curiosity in her voice. I chuckled at her curiosity and she shot a glare at me before turning back at Alice.

"She don't seems like a human…" her statement silence the room. "But, she doesn't look like a vampire either."

"We will find out when she wakes up later." said Carlisle. "It getting late, we better get some rest."

I scooped Bella up and carried my fiancée back to my room.

Sorry about the short chapter. It was hard to write this chapter in Edward's POV.

Comments? Mistakes? Let me know what do you think. The 'Submit Review' option is just over there…. points to the bottom left corner of the page.


	3. Sister

Crystal's POV

_It was pitch black as I ran though the forest. I could hear them coming, the image of their blood-red eyes burned in my mind. I knew that it was it's the end, unless a miracle happened. My legs were desperately trying to increase the distance between me and the vampires. Suddenly, I felt two arms wrapping around me and struggled to break free. The pair of arms just held me tighter and felt cold metal on my arm. A split second later, the metal sank into my limb and was dragged down, tearing the flesh and allowing the blood to spill. Beside my ear, I could hear James licking the knife, savoring the taste and smell of the crimson liquid._

"_That was too easy. You are weaker than I expected. We shall play the game again. I will give you a 10 minute head start." he whispered into my ear. "Let the game begin."_

_He released me from his iron grip and my legs burst into a sprint. His laugh echoed throughout the forest, sending shivers down my spine. It seems that the forest would stretch on forever. As I ran deeper and deeper woodland, I felt somebody pounced me from behind and felt two fangs sank deep into my neck._

My eyes shot open as the nightmare ended. I shielded my eyes from the bright morning rays that was pouring from the window nearby with my arm, allowing them to adjust themselves to the brightness of the surrounding. Seeing that my arm that I held up was bandaged, memories at the forest flooded my mind. I quickly sat up and scanned around the unfamiliar surroundings. Running my finger in my hair, I pulled my legs to my chest and pressed my forehead against my kneecaps.

"Am I dead?" was the question that keep running in my mind.

" Crystal?" said a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw a very confused Bella Swan. She still kept her brown hair long, but her eyes were midnight black. Thirsty.

"Bella? Is that you?" I asked with a surprised voice. It has been 20 years since I seen her.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me. Bella buried her face on my collarbone and let out a dry sob. I hugged her back, oblivious to the shock expressions from the faces around us. My hand ran though her hair and patted at her back off her head. She looked up and immediately released me from her hug. She looked down at the floor, embarrassed with her previous action.

"Sorry…about that. It's just…You just reminded me of someone I know."

"Isabella Marie Swan. You got the right person, all right. How long has it been… 20 years?" I stated, flashing a smile at her.

"It really is you!" she screamed as she enveloped me with another hug.

"Bella, breaking…my…bones." I panted out, feeling that my bones could not take the enormous pressure of her hug any longer.

"Sorry." she giggled, releasing me. "Got carried away."

"Bella," said a boy with bronze hair who was standing at a corner. "Do know her?"

"Sorry, I forgot." She said as she faced to the others in the room. "Everyone, this is Crystal Charlotte Swan, my older sister.

**OMG!! Bella has an older sister. Just a random idea that struck me. Anyway, comments, question, mistakes? Just press that 'Go' button and send in your reviews!**


	4. Knowing the secret

**A/N: Very, very sorry to the short chapters… This is my first fanfic**.

**Anyways, Twilight = not mine. If I do own it, it** **will be a whole new story.**

3rd person POV

Everyone looked at Bella as if had gone mad. Carlisle quickly regained his composure walked toward the raven haired girl and crouched beside the sofa.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel any pain?" he asked after checking her wounds.

" I am fine. I am really sorry that I disturbed all of you in the middle of the night."

"It's alright. We don't really mind about it. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme." said Carlisle as Esme went to his side.

"Hello, I am Alice." said a pixie faced girl as she went over to Crystal's side. "That is Jasper, Emmet, Rosaline and Edward." she introduced pointing to them respectively.

"Hello everyone." she smiled before turning to Bella. "How long was I knocked out?"

"About two days." replied Bella as she took a seat and Crystal moved to make some space. "How about you, Bella? Still the same clumsy girl I expect." she asked with a small sly smile playing on her lips.

"No, not really." Bella answered as she looked down on the wooden floor. "Anyway…You are in big trouble, missy." said Bella as she looked at Crystal, her voice was laced with mocked anger.

"What for?" asked Crystal shut her eyes and pressed her thumb and third finger to her temples, ignoring Edward's soft chuckle coming from the corner of the room.

"For suddenly showing up after 20 years you went missing. You have some explaining to do."

"I didn't exactly show up here, you know. Your fiancé found me, does it ring a bell?" Crystal shot back.

"Wait, hold up. How do you know that Ed…" But, Crystal cut her off.

"One, the ring." she stated as she point at the gold band around Bella's ring finger. "And two, you are give the look that when you had that crush on Jacob Black at 7."

"I. DID. NOT. HAVE. A. CRUSH. ON. JACOB. BLACK." Bella hissed, emphasizing each word after a minute of silence. Anger was imprinted on Bella face and judging from the tone of her sister's voice, Crystal knew that she was dead meat.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down, Bella. I know that you are a vampire now and you don't have to prove it by snapping my head off."

Silence enveloped the room as soon as Crystal ended her sentence. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other uncomfortably. Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosaline and Edward traded each other worried looks. Finally, Bella gave out a chuckle and her anger disappeared. The others looked at her as if she has gone mad.

"I can never hide anything from you, can't I?" sighed Bella as she placed her hand on Crystal's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you changed. You are in a mess."

Crystal looked down at her blood-stained clothes just before an ear-splitting shriek shattered the silence of the room. Bella covered her ears with her hand while her sister winced at the sound of Alice's scream.

"Bella!Quick,!!" shouted Alice at vampire speed, jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Umm…You don't have to go all the trouble. I will just borrow some of Bella's."Crystal stuttered.

"Nonsense. We are going have a great time knowing each other at the mall!" shouted Alice excitedly. "Five minutes!"

"I don't have a choice do I?" asked Crystal as she looked at Bella, who was trying to keep at straight face.

"When it comes to Alice and shopping, no. Come on, we better get going before Alice's time limit is up." Bella said as she got up from the sofa. Crystal sighed in defeat and follow her brown-haired sibling up the staircase.

Five hours later…

"Thank god that was over." groaned Bella quietly as she dropped the shopping bags on the floor and let herself fall on the sofa.

"Bella, consider yourself lucky. At least you are a vampire. And Alice didn't force you to wear heels." said Crystal as she sat down beside Bella, taking her time to take off the 3 inch high heels from her dead tired feet.

"Awww, but Crystal… Those look prefect on you! Plus let's see how the guys at Forks High are going to react when you appear on Monday morning!" squealed Alice excitedly.

"Here you go, Crystal." said Esme as she strolled into the living room and handed her a black laptop bag. "Your bike is in the garage and your room is ready."

"I really can't thank you enough for letting me stay here. If you want me to leave, just say the word." she thanked with sincerity ringing in every word.

"Don't be silly, dear. You can stay as long as you like. Plus, you are family and don't hesitate to ask if you want anything." replied Esme as she hugged the newest family member.

"I will, Esme." was Crystal's answer as Esme released her and gracefully exited the room.

"You are lucky to find a family like this you know." said Crystal as she turned to Bella. "Even though they are vampires, it's still… comforting to know that you are well looked after…"

"I know what you mean…What happened to you during the last 20 years? One day, Charlie said that you went missing and 20 years later, you are back in Forks."

"It's a long story. I will get back to you when we have time. But for now…" She paused and stood up. "I am go to explore a bit."

"But, you just got back and here are questions I want to…" stated Bella but was cut off by Crystal.

"I know, but it's best if I answer then when the whole family is present." Crystal walked out the room and went in her bedroom. She placed the bag on the bed and took the keys that were on the dressing table. She walked out to the garage and hopped on her blood red Ducati.

**A/N: Very sorry for the long update. The exam season just passed and I will be trying to spend more time on the story.**


	5. Reunion?

**A/N: A big thanks to for those who submitted reviews and add this story to favorites /alerts. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight, sadly is not my creation…But this story is! ******

Crystal's POV

It's great to be back at Forks. It was 20 years ago since I last stepped foot in this small town. The needle on the speedometer inched pass ninety. My Ducati speed down the road. I knew where I wanted to go, my own hiding place. The place I used to go whenever I feel down or angry. I just hope that that James or the werewolves doesn't tear me into pieces while I am there. Yes, I know all about the mythical creatures living in Forks. The last twenty years of my life was anything but ordinary.

I slowed down when I saw La Push not far away. My bike skidded into a stop as I pressed the brakes. I slid down my motorcycle and took out the keys from the ignition. Filling my lungs with the refreshing sea breeze, I took a step on the sand beach. The soothing sounds of the waves crashing on the edge of the beach cleared my mind. I took a seat on a large driftwood nearby, watching the sun slowly disappearing at the horizon. It seems an eternity later when a husky voice broke me out of my trance.

"Hello." said a black haired boy when I looked up. "I haven't seen you before. First time?"

"No. I've been here before when I was little. I am Crystal." I relied with my hand extended toward him. He took it, shaking mine with his hot hand.

"Jacob Black." My eyes slightly widen at his response. "You look like you know your way around this place. Not many people know this spot."

"I lived in Forks a long time ago. I just came back her two days ago and I was wondering if some of my dad's friends are still here."

"I think I can help you with that." He offered his help, flashing a brilliant smile. "Who are you looking for?"

"Billy Black." I saw his expression changed from happy to shocked. Then, he recovered and a wider smile appeared on his face.

"What is your last name?" he asked. No doubt curious about how I knew his aged father.

"If you want to know, take me to your dad and he will tell you." I smirked at Jacob. He sighed, the sign of defeat.

"Okay, follow me." Jacob turned around and started to walk. I had to jog to keep up with him.

"Why so secretive about your last name?" asked jokingly when I caught up with him. "You wouldn't believe if I told you anyway. So, why waste my breath." I explained as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"What make you think that you are unbelievable?" Jacob asked again. " Well…um… My appearance. I don't look anything like my folks and most people like yourself didn't know about my existence."

"Should I know your folks?"

"I think so…He is quite famous at Forks."

"We're here." He stated as he stopped in front of a house and opened the door, holding it open.

"Ladies first." He flashed another smile at me. "Thank you, Jake." I walked inside the familiar living room, the place where me and Bella spend our time when Charlie and Billy went fishing, which was quiet often. At the end, Bella kicked enough tantrums to stop us from coming here again.

"Jacob, is that you?" called out a voice, which I recognized was Billy's. I turned to the direction where the voice was coming from. I saw that Billy froze when he laid eyes on me.

"Hello, Billy. Long time no see." I smiled at the old man on the wheelchair.

"Oh my… Crystal?" Billy looked at the as if he was looking at a ghost. "The one and only."I said, not taking my eyes off Billy.

"Can anyone explain to me what is going on?" said an impatient Jacob.

"Let me introduce myself…again. My name is Crystal Charlotte Swan."

"Wait…You are Bella's sister!?" he half-shouted.

"Adopted elder sister."I stated.

"You are right. This is unbelievable." He sighed. I looked at my watch on my left wrist and it read 7.30 p.m.

"It was great to see you again, Billy. But, it's late and I have to get back."

"Why don't you here for dinner? You just got here and we have plenty to go around." offered Billy. "It's been a long time and you can get to know Jacob here better."

"Well, I guess I could." looking at Jacob's hopeful face and Billy's patient face, waiting for my answer. " Alright then, I will stay." I saw the father's and son's faces lit up.

" Have a seat first, Crystal. Jacob and I will get things ready." Jacob took the handles of the wheelchair and pushed it into the kitchen. When they were gone, I pulled out a silver hand phone from my pocket and flipped it open. I dialed a number and waited for somebody to pick up. After 2 beeps, I heard Bella's voice.

"Cullen's residence."

"Hey, it's me. I am just calling that I am going to be out late."

"Sure, no problem. Just not too late, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. Bye." I said when I saw Billy and Jacob entering the room with plates in their hands.

"Take care." said Bella when she ended the call. I snapped the phone shut and slid it back in the pocket. I sat on an old sofa and Jacob placed a bowl in my hand. Jacob took a seat on my right and Billy, who was in his wheelchair, took his place on my right.

"I hope that spaghetti is fine with you." said Jacob as he sat beside me. I laughed. "Anything is fine with me."

"So, what have you been doing during the last two decades? Charlie was really worried when you disappeared from Forks." asked Billy casually.

"It's a long long story. It will take ne the whole night to tell everything." I took a bite of the pasta. It was good.

We talked and joked over dinner. When I took a look at my watch, it was already ten o' clock. I jumped out from my seat.

"Thanks for having me for dinner, Billy. It's getting late and I should head back."

"You are welcome to stay if you don't have a place to sleep tonight." Billy offered.

"I am already staying with Bella and the Cullen's." I saw that both of the Black's face became grave when I mention the Cullen's.

"I think that you have to know something about the Cullen's, Crystal. They are not what they appear." said Billy in a serious voice.

'I know that they are vampires and that Jacob is a werewolf." I said, looking at their shocked expression. " It's not difficult to tell."

"How do you know all this?" asked Jacob, trying not to lose his temper. "Did the bloodsuckers told you?"

"No, I ran into some werewolves and vampires during the period of my absents here. Your hot touch, Jacob, was a dead giveaway. They were surprised as well when I told them I that knew that they are vampires."

I glanced at the clock at the wall. It was already half past ten and Bella will be send out a search party if I don't be back soon. "I should go. Bella will be worried."

"Take care." Billy warned. " They are still deadly, no matter they say."

"I know. Take care Billy. See you around, Jake." I said as I stepped out of the house and shut the door behind me. I walked back to my bike in the darkness, using the faint moonlight as my guide. I rummaged for my keys and shoved the right one into ignition hole. The engine roared as I kicked it to life. As I put my helmet on, I prepare myself of the long journey home.


	6. In the living room

Bella's POV

I took another glance at the old grandfather clock at the hall. It was already approaching 11 o' clock. I let out another sigh. She isn't back yet and all kinds of disturbing thoughts invaded my mind.

"Bella." Edward's voice sounded. "Nothing is going to happen. She will be fine." Although he is a mind-reader, he doesn't need his power to know what I am thinking.

"Maybe, she met some old friends and she is catching up with them." suggested Jasper, sitting on a chair across Edward and me. A wave of calmness washed over me, no doubt it was my brother-in-law's doing. A second later I heard a motorcycle coming up the driveway and screeched into stop. Then, I heard footsteps and somebody pushing the bike into the garage. The door that connected garage and the kitchen swung open and that's when the smell of werewolves hit me.

"Sorry for being out for so late, Bells. I was held hostage." sounded my adoptedsister when she saw me. She took off her black leather jacket and slung it on her right arm. "Aren't you suppose to be resting at this time? It's getting kinda late."

"Where have you been?" I asked, trying to sound curious. I saw Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I was down at my private spot and some locals invited me to dinner." she answered simply and I frowned.

"And may I know where is that place?" I asked again. "Nice try, sis." she smiled. "When you were 5, you tried all kinds of tricks to get the location of my spot." She chuckled at the memory. I pouted.

It was not fair that she kept it secrets form me while I told her everything. Thinking back, I don't really know my sister very well and the thought of it made me feel ashamed. I saw Jasper turned his gaze towards me, sensing my feelings with his gift.

"Can you please call the whole family to the living room. I owe Bella and your family an explanation for my sudden appearance." Crystal said as she sat down.

Half a heartbeat later, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosaline and Alice appeared and took their seats with their respective partners. Edward led me to an empty seat beside Crystal and he sat at my side. I took one of my sister's hand and gave and encouraging squeeze. She flashed a brief smile at me before taking a deep breath.

"As you all know, I disappeared from Forks about 20 years ago." she started.

**A/N: Sorry for the longggggggggg update. My computer crashed and was sent of repair for a long week and I had a writer's block** (one of the worst that can happen) **And sorry for the short chapter. If you want a fast update, send in reviews! I will try to update ASAP.**


	7. Past and good night

Crystal's POV

"It started when I was seven. Whenever I was afraid or angry, things around me would break without a reason. Soon, Charlie and Renee came to the conclusion that I was the reason behind the abnormal…happenings. So, they sent me away and told everyone that I disappeared to cover up for my absence…" I trailed off.

The silence in the atmosphere was uncomfortable. I saw that everyone were giving me looks of sympathy. Anger boiled in me but it subsided when I saw Bella's torn expression. I gave her hand a squeeze.

" I ended up in the hands of a secret organization which was searching for abnormal…talents. They managed to trick Charlie and Renee to believe that they have a way to cure me." I stopped because I heard a few silent growls across the room. "They took me to an underground base somewhere in the North Pole." I continued. "They trained me to do things…that are inhumane. I begin plotting an escape with a few friends there. Four years later, I changed my name and lived my life at a normal girl in Malaysia with my friends who escaped with me."

Silence enveloped the room again. Bella looked as if she would cry, if she could. The expression on the others' face was unreadable. After a few minutes, Esme walked towards me and gave a motherly hug.

"I am so sorry about what happened to you, dear. We will make sure that nothing of that sort will happen to you again." she said. The others nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered as Esme released me from the hug and I turned around to face my sister. Her mouth was slightly open and her hands gripped each other so tightly that I could see her knuckles clearly.

"How could Charlie and Renee do this to you?" she said softly. I held her trembeling hands and squeezed them again.

"Mom and Dad were…undecided about handing me to organization. I volunteered to go. I don't know what was happening to me at that time and I didn't want to take a chance. I don't want to risk Charlie's, Renee's and your safety. So, I went." I stole a glance at the huge grandfather clock beside the fireplace. It's arms indicated that it was already midnight.

"It's late. I having a busy day tomorrow. Good night." I stated as I stood up. I gave Bella a hug and whispered, "It was not Mom's and Dad's fault, understand?" she simply nodded and wished me good night. I exited the room and turned right. I walked until I saw a door on my right. Turning the knob and pushing the door open, I took a good look for my room for the first time. The walls were covered with white wallpaper with green vines. At the western side of the room, there was a huge glass door leading out to the forest. There was a dressing table and a bookshelf at the southern side of the room. There was a four poster bed, it's headboard pushed to the northern wall. There was another door, made from oak this time. I pushed it open and it revealed a huge closet with a bathroom connected to it. I saw that the clothes that Alice bought from the mall today was arranged nicely and I noted that there was room for more. Oh God, what have I done to deserve this?

I let out a sigh as I stepped out of my clothes and into the shower. The hot water sooth every muscle in my body. After about 20 minutes. I exited the bathroom and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I flopped down on the bed and snuggled under the warm blankets.

**Very very sorry about the short chapter. I had writer's block for this chapter. Anyway, thanks for supporting my first fanfic. Now, send me reviews, reviews, reviews for any ideas or comments. **


	8. Car Park Fight

3rd person POV.

Crystal slowly opened her eyes as the rays from the early morning sun poured into her bedroom. She stretched and went to the bathroom to neaten herself up. After twenty minutes, she stepped out of her room, wearing a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a black short sleeved shirt with a hood. With her wallet and keys in her pockets, she went to the living room and saw Emmet and Rosaline kissing on the couch. Crystal slowly tiptoed out of the room and into the garage. Hopping onto her motorbike, she speed out of the driveway and headed to the mall.

Halfway there, she heard another motorcycle coming up from behind and somebody tapped her shoulder. She turned to her right and saw Jacob smiling a wolfish grin. She turned her attention back to the road, pretending that he was not there. This continued until she parked at the underground parking lot beneath the mall. When she took off her headgear, she saw that Jacob was parking right beside her.

"What was that about?" asked Jacob, annoyed, when Crystal got up from her bike and pocketed her keys.

"I just don't want to be involved in an accident. You are up early." she commented as she headed toward the entrance. Jacob quickly matched his pace with hers.

"Look… I want to apologized for my outburst yesterday. I should have known better…" Jacob started but was cut off by Crystal's soft laugh.

"You woke up early just to apologize to me? That means I have to ask you to forgive me for keeping you up." Crystal answered when she the look on Jacob's face.

"Apology accepted then. So, why do you want to come here anyway?" asked the Native American boy as he looked around.

"Just want to get some things. Alice dragged me here yesterday, but to shop for clothes."

"You must have enjoyed it." Stated Jacob as he walked beside his newest friend.

"No. It was the worst thing that I have ever gone through. I hate shopping for clothes."

"Looks like you and Bella have a lot in common." Said Jacob as he tried to keep for laughing out.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" she asked after a few minutes of silence as they stepped into Boarders.

"Fire away."

"Are you mad that Bella joined the coven?" She saw that his hands were balled up into fists. "Sorry. I shouldn't have touch that issue. It's stupid of me."

"It's just…I always loved Bella. I thought when _he_ left, I had a chance… Guess I was wrong. Did your sister tell you about this?" he said as he faced the girl beside him.

"Let's just say, I am not a normal person. That's the reason why I went missing." She was piling a few books on her left arm and headed towards the cashier.

"You want anything? My treat." Crystal asked when she stood at the end of the line. In front of her was just an old man and a pregnant woman. On cue, her stomach gave out a loud growl. Crystal felt her cheeks burning up and she heard a chuckle beside her.

"How about this, you buy me these and I will buy you breakfast." he offered as he handed her two magazines as she reached the cashier.

"Deal."

Unknown POV

I took a deep breath as I pushed the door open. A little bell sounded as the door revealed an old pub. The air was filled with cigarette smoke and the smell of alcohol hung in the air. Making sure that no one that I knew was present, I went to the bar and took a seat.

"What would you like today, miss?" the bartender asked.

"Vodka. Shaken not stirred." I replied without looking up.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" asked a familiar voice. I looked up and smiled.

"Gone away." I answered.

"Here you go." The man said as he handed me my drink and a 5 gigabyte pen drive. "Enjoy." He flashed a smile at me. I drank the vodka and handed him a marked bill.

"I will pass it on, miss." he replied with a wink. Slipping the storage device, into my pocket, I exited the building with a smirk on my face.

Back to Crystal's POV

"Thanks again for the meal, Jake," I feel like an idiot, thanking over and over again. But, I can't help it. It was my nature.

"For the tenth time, no problem. I have going to seal your mouth with duct tape if you don't stop." He joked as we mounted on our respective motorcycles.

"See you soon, Jacob" I said as I slipped on the heavy helmet. As I reached to turn on the engine, I felt something threw me to the wall. I hit my head hard berofe falling to the hard concrete floor.

Jacob's POV

It happened so fast. Before I could react, Crystal was already hit the ground. Then, I saw that bloodsucker. The male blond one. I changed into my wolf form, thinking that it was lucky that we were in isolated spot in the car park. I lunged at him, ready to tear him into pieces. But, he disappeared and I felt a hard blow delivered to me on my back. I fell but managed to land on my feet. I jumped at his again and I sank my teeth into his right arm. I tried tear his limb off but it wouldn't come off.

"What's the matter, pup? Too hard for you?" He grabbed a fistful of my fur and bit me. He threw e to the ground and ended up beside Crystal. I felt her cool touch as she shook me. I could feel my whole body burning up.

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter, quite a lot switching POVs'. Please review if you want a faster update. **


	9. Afterwards

Jacob's POV

Darn… The stupid bloodsucker bit me and my arm felt as if it was on fire. I should be okay though because werewolves can repel the venom. But, I am stuck like this for about a day or two. When I get out of this mess, I am going to squish that mosquito like the bug he is. Then I noticed that the pain begin to lessen. It couldn't be that fast. Soon, the fire grew smaller and smaller until it vanished. It still don't change the fact that my body feels awfully stiff and heavy. Oh well, that least the fire is gone.

I opened my eyelids, which felt like a ton, and found myself in my bedroom. A thin blanket covered my nude body and I heard voices from the living room. I recognized one of them was my dad and another was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. But, I couldn't hear or smell Crystal anywhere. I got up and went to search for a pair of pants. That's when I realized my left hand was in a brace. Without much difficulty, I managed to put on my pants and went out of my room. I saw two pair of eyes watching me as I appeared into the living room.

"Where is Crystal?" I croaked. Great.

"Outside, son. Good to see on your feet." He had a smile on his face when he said that. The doctor came up to me and removed heavy piece of plastic from my hand. Perfect.

"Thanks, doc."

"You welcome. Are you wondering how you heal so fast?"

"Not really. How long was I out?"

"About 2 hours. You will have to thank Crystal for your fast recovery."

"Oh. Thanks again, doc." I said as I sped out of the house. I saw Sam, Embry and Quil with Crystal, sitting on under a tree and talking together. Sam, Embry and Quil snapped they heads to my direction as soon as they smelt me. I headed towards them.

"It's good to see you, bro. How are you feeling?" asked Quil.

"Could have been worse. The doctor said that you removed the venom. How?" I said as I turned to Crystal, who was leaning against the tree trunk.

"Like this." She raised her arm until it was parallel with her shoulder. Suddenly, I felt like I was floating. I looked at my feet and I realized that I was hovering 2 feet from the ground.

"Okay, okay. You made your point. Now, put me down." Slowly, she set my feet back to the ground.

"I can control things. In any form. So, I just extracted the venom from your blood." She held a small container and inside it was a clear liquid.

"Anyway, I can't just throw this again. I will have to burn it. If this get consumed by something or someone, it will turn them into something nasty. Believe me, I've been through before."

"So, does that power of yours have something to do with your disappearing?" I asked.

Crystal's POV

"It's a long long story." He took a seat on the grass, facing me.

"We have lots of time to spare." He flashed another one of his smiles. I took a deep breath before telling them exactly what I told the Cullen not more than 24 hours ago.

"Those bastards! How can they do such things?" Jacob shouted. I could see his hands shaking with rage.

"I doubt they posses feelings. They were trained like that. I don't think they would be able to find me. My friends had covered our tracks very well." I looked at wristwatch and saw that it was one o' clock.

"Well then, I should be going. Tomorrow is the first day of school ." I got up. Sam, Quil and Embry were still looking dazed. "One question." said Quil suddenly. "You just now said that you are 27. How come you look like you are 17?"

I giggled. "When I was at the organization's base, everyone there was injected with a drug. It can make you stay at a particular age longer. They chose me to remain at the age 17. Once I reached that age, my body will not change for a very long time. By the way, I have only been gone from Forks for 16 years. I was sent to the base when I was nine."

"You sure you don't want to stay?" asked Jacob, looking at me.

"I would love to. But, I better be going before they start a search party. See you." I put on a smile said I said good bye.

"Wait!" shouted Jacob. I turned around and saw him getting up. " I will send you home."

Oh snap! That's the last thing I want. I am so busted when Bella and the others sees that a werewolf is bringing me home.

"Don't worry so much. I will be fine. Besides, you are forgetting that the fact that I am staying with vampires."

"Don't worry, I will be good." He cracked a smile. "Besides, who knows when that vampire is going to attack again."

"But…But…" I started, my brain scrambling for the right words. He cut me off.

"No buts and that's final." I felt an arm on my waist and Jacob put slung on his shoulder. He ran to his car and put me in the passenger seat.

"I am telling you this is unnecessary." I pouted. In half a minute, he was beside me and he closed the door with a bang.

"Bella would kill me if I let you go home by yourself. If that bloodsucker attacks you again, Bella will make sure that I was hanged." he said jokingly, probably trying to lighten up my mood.

And it worked and I started a giggle. "I am sure that she isn't that cruel. She would hurt a fly if she could help it." The conversation ended there as I spent the trip home in silence.

**A/n: Please please review… (shows puppy dog eyes). I will update faster if I get more reviews.**


	10. First Day of School

Crystal's POV

I arrived at Forks High about 5 minutes ago and I hated the first day of school already. People were staring at me like I had 6 pairs of arms and one eye. The others left me alone and told me that they won't be with me until lunch time. No doubt to see the reactions of the other students at school. After I took my timetable and a slip form the office, I made my way to my locker. After putting my books, I saw a boy with messy brown hair and grey eyes coming my way.

"Hello, I am Nick Anderson. You must be new here." The boy offered his hand I and I shook it.

"Yeah, I am Crystal."

"Can I see your timetable?" I gave the piece of paper to him. "Cool, we have English together. I will show you where the class is." His lips broke into a huge grin and he showed me all the classrooms while we were walking. I saw Emmet smiling a mischievous grin as I passed him. I will get him for that. A minute later, we arrived at the classroom. I went in and passed the slip to the teacher. While I looked around to look for an empty seat, I saw that Rose and Jasper were in the same room. After a quick scan, I saw the only available seat was beside Nick, in front of Jasper and Rose. I mentally groaned. Don't get me wrong, he is a nice guy. But, he talks too much. When I went to my seat, the 'twins' were trying to keep their face straight. The lesson was slow and the teacher's droning voice made it worse. Once, the bell rang, I gladly jumped out of my seat and went to my next class. After that, the day went pretty fast and before I know it, It was lunch time.

After buying a slice of pizza and a bottle of Coke, I went to where Nick, who waved at me when I entered the cafeteria, sat. With him were two girls. One of them had strawberry blond curls and brown eyes. The other had brown short hair that ended at her shoulder and her eyes were violet.

"Hey, Crystal. This is Alicia Holl." He motioned his hand at the blond. "And that is Camellia Jones."

"Hi, there." Alicia said. "Nice to meet you."

"Hello." sounded the shy Camellia.

"Hi." I looked around at cafeteria, looking out for the Cullens as I sat down.

"Are you looking for someone?" Alicia asked.

"Yes. Do you know an Isabella Swan? She is my cousin and I heard that she is studying here."

"You mean that Isabella Swan?" said Alicia as she pointed at a table across the cafeteria, her voice dripping with jealously. I looked at the direction where she was pointing and saw the Cullens, with their untouched food in front of them.

"Yup. She's the one." I nodded my head in approval. "Who is she sitting with?" I asked just to play along.

"The one with sitting next to her is Edward Cullen, her boyfriend. The two blonds are twins, Rosaline and Jasper Hale. The guy and girl sitting opposite them are Emmet and Alice Cullen."

"Aw, don't be jealous Al." teased Nick.

"Why not? She has the looks that I am willing to die for and she has one of the hottest boys in the century as she boyfriend." She rusted out, forgetting the fact that I am right beside her. Suddenly, she looked at me and blushed, realizing her mistake.

"She will never know." I promised her.

"Thanks."

" You know, Edward isn't that really good looking." I said as I glanced at them. "I know some better looking guys than him."

"Really?" Alicia asked, her eyes were ready to pop out of her sockets and her jaw dropped to the ground together with her spoon. "They must be gods if they are better looking than THE Edward Cullen…"

"Luckily they aren't here or we guys wouldn't stand a chance with them. The girls in his school will worship the ground they walk." Nick said softly.

"I don't think you will have that problem. They like to be alone, like the Cullen's and you wouldn't understand them because they are Japanese!" I burst out giggling after that sentence.

"Oh, too bad then." sighed Alicia. "What a waste."

"Uh, guys…I got to go and say 'hi' to her before break ends. See you later." I got up and threw away the empty paper plates and the Coke bottle. I went to where my sister is sitting.

"Hi, little sis." I greeted as I approached the table. Bella looked up to me and said:

"Guys that are better looking that Edward? Never! He is the best one in the entire world." Edward just chuckled and kissed her left temple.

"Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder" I answered with a wink. As I walked to my next class, I can't help but feeling a little homesick.

**Sorry for the short chapter and for the long long long long update. School was hectic and I am having a holiday right now. Chapter 11 may be coming up soon and please review. Since I started writing, I only have *sob* 3 reviews so far. **


	11. After darkRevealed

**A/N: A big thanks to those who reviewed/ add to favs./ add to alert.**

**To answer Jace Cullen's question, Crystal is actually 27 but stuck at 17 because of a drug. Edward thinks that she is 15 because she looks a bit young for her age. See chapter 9. **

Crystal's POV

It's been 2 months since I started living at the Cullens. Everything is going great and there has been no sign of James anywhere. But, Bella make sure that a least one of the Cullens or Jacob beside me wherever I go. School was… well crazy. There was at least 5 slips of notes whenever I opened my locker. The girls were staring laser beams whenever I entered a class or in the hallway. So basically, I am one of the 'Top 10 Wanted Dead' list.

After an exhausting day at school, I dropped my 5 kilogram bag on the floor and sat in front of my laptop. I opened my inbox and I had 12 new messages. I sighed as I deleted junk mails. I had only two e-mails after deleting. I opened the first one and it read.

_Call me when you open this. 911._

I reached of my hand phone, flipped it opened andscrolled down my list of contacts. Finally, I found the number that I need and hit the 'Call' button.

"Hello." said a deep voice at the other end of the line.

"It's me. Did you get the message?" I asked.

"Sure did. Got anything else you need?"

"No. Thanks for the info, though." I said over the phone as I looked at pen drive beside my laptop. "Anything to report?"

"We are fine here, if that's what you mean." he said with a chuckle. "Don't worry. How are you over there?"

"Trying to keep everyone safe, nothing new. Look, I got to go. Lots of things to do."

"Alright. Take care of yourself. Bye."

"Bye." It was the last word I said before I pressed 'End Call' button on the keypad. Putting the phone aside, I took hold of the mouse and open the remaining unread e-mail in my inbox.

_The dog who stopped me will die tonight…_

"Jacob…" I whispered in realization. Grabbing my hand phone and my keys, I made a dash to the garage.

**Dun dun…Dun! Sorry, the chapter is so short because I want to let you have a little peek about Crystal's secret. The truth will be revealed soon… Thanks again for reading and please review!**


	12. Bait and faking it

Jacob's POV

Damn it! I can't believe that leech got the better of me. Again! I was rounding the western side of the perimeter when I was attacked. Luckily, Emmet and Jasper got here in time before he finished me off. I ended up with a broken arm, three fractured ribs, hundreds of bruises and a broken nose. Dr. Cullen took care of those and Crystal took out the venom.

"Do you have paper here, Jacob?" Crystal asked a few minutes after the Cullens left. I pointed above the stack of my school books. She got up from the chair and went to get what she wanted. She took a sheet and she brought her right index finger to her lips. The metallic smell of blood hit my nose. It doesn't smell like it belong to a human at all. She lowered her finger to the piece of parchment and begin to write.

"What in the leaps of hell are you doing?" I half shouted the words without thinking.

She just smiled as she continued to write, not looking up. A few seconds later, she went to the window and opened it. She flicked her hand and a strong gust for wind came, taking the piece of paper out of her hands.

"Bait." She finally said as she shut the window and turn towards me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crystal's POV

I can't believe it! How could she do this to me. Ignoring the stares people are giving me, I went through the door of the cafeteria and scanned the crowded place. Finally spotting her at the usual place, I stormed to her.

"Why?"I demanded.

"What do you mean, Crystal?" Bella asked innocently. Innocent my foot.

" Don't give me that crap. You know what I am talking about, sister dear." I saw Emmet chuckling and Jasper smiling at the corner of my eye. Probably from the sudden outburst.

"Oh, you mean about signing you up for the singing contest at the last two periods of school without asking you about it? Yeah, what about it?" said Bella nonchalantly.

"Are you trying to add more boys to the my fan club?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh come on, you have a great voice. You should enter the contest."

"And add the number of stalkers that follow me around? I don't think so. Plus, I don't have a husband- who- is- pretending- to- be- my- boyfriend." I shot back, pointing to Edward.

" Too late to back out now. The contest is after school and everyone has to be in the hall at about 2 o' clock."

I looked at my watch and it read 12.30 p.m. _Still a lot of time to go_, I thought.

"Really?" I flashed a cunning smile. "Let's see who gets the last laugh…" Turning to the other way, I headed towards my locker.

12.41 p.m.

It has just been 6 minutes since I swallowed the purple sweets. I tapped my foot impatiently and looked at the watch again. Almost time. It's been a long time since I lasted used these and they usually take 10 minutes to work. Suddenly, my throat started to feel itchy and I had a strong urge to cough. Fighting to keep the smile off my face, I walked to the nurse's office and opened the door.

"Excuse me for disturbing you, Miss Grey. But I think am coming down with something." I said to the old nurse.

"Oh dear! Come, let me look at you." said the white haired lady. I sat down on a chair and she looked down my throat.

"Dear me, you have the cough alright. Do you have a runny nose?"

" A little." Then, I let out a cough and sniffed.

"You better go home. I will write you a note to excuse you from your lessons for the rest of the day." The nurse sat down at her table and wrote something on a yellow pad. Ending her writing with a loopy signature, she tore off the piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Get your teacher to sign and give this to the office." Thanking her before I left, I felt a wide smirk forming on my lips as I went to get Mr. Leslie's signature.

_Mission accomplished._

**I'm so sorry for the late update. A bad case of the writer's block and my exam just finished. I will try to update the next chapter ASAP. More reviews, the faster the next chapter you get.**


	13. Assassin's mission Unknow POV

Unknown POV

Pushing the dark teak door open, I walked into a brightly lit nightclub. Disco music was blaring from the huge speakers in the dance floor in the middle of the club. Walking towards the bar, my eyes scanned the area. No sign of him yet. I sat on one of the many high stools and ordered a martini. No sooner than the bartender placed the cocktail glass filled with the colorless liquid in front of me, a man with dirty blond hair and a Casanova smile sat my side. He had beautiful features like a… vampire. Form the photograph, I recognized him immediately. My target!

"What is a pretty chick like you doing all alone in place like this?" he asked. He motioned the bartender to give him a beer.

"Fishing for company." Under the lights that flashed all around the room, I saw his smile had grown bigger. The bartender came back with his order. He took a swing from the black bottle.

" Looks like your patience paid off." he said as he leaned towards me.

"Don't you have friends or a girlfriend who need your company?"

"The only person who I know that my company is you." He gave another smile, hopeful that I would agree. The idiot doesn't know that's where I wanted him. Alone.

"Fine. Besides, I have nothing to lose." My target looked as he hit the 2 million jackpot and he flashed the widest smile I've seen all evening.

"So, would you like to go some place more private? To get to know each other." he asked, his thumb jerking towards a secluded part of the nightclub.

"Sure". The guy has no idea that the infamous Death Angel is sending him to his death…Tonight…

**Sorry readers, for the very long wait! I know it has been about 2 months. It difficult to write this chapter and exam is round the corner. **

**Remember, more reviews I get, the faster I will update!**


	14. Another normal day, so it seems

Crystal's POV

Today's the day. As soon as I woke up this morning, I felt as a sense of nervousness with a zest of fear in my bones. I gave out a loud groan when I saw the reminder on my phone.

_Confrontation. 10.30 p.m._

How I dreaded when this day would come. I snapped my phone shut and headed to the bathroom, hoping would it would miraculously soothe even a little of my stress. The scaling water worked better then I hoped and I stayed in a minute or two longer. Heck. It gonna happen, whether I like it or not. I killed the water and got dressed in a white t-shirt with black track bottoms. Slipping on a pair of Nikes, I pushed open the glass doors and ran.

It feels heavenly as I ran through the woods. Everything around me was a blur as I ran faster and faster.

I would give Edward a run for his money. Someday after this mess is over.

I slowed down as I reached the seaside. I just ran 8 miles in under 30 seconds. I could have done better. I ignored the heat of the morning sun as I sat on the white pristine sand. The breeze carried the welcoming scent of the sea to me . Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes as the sound of the waves soothe my fraying nerves and washed away every thought in my head. After what it seems like 5 minutes, the serene atmosphere vanished as my phone rang, breaking the quiet surroundings. I got up and ran to the woods again and stopped when I was sure that they can't hear the sound of the beach. I leaned against the tree behind me and answered the call.

"Hello?" I greeted. "Yes, I am fine. Just went out for a jog in the woods, that's all." A second later, Bella's voice went so loud that I had to put my phone an arm's length from my ear or I swear I would turn deaf. I would like to keep my hearing for the rest of my life, thank you very much.

"Don't be so panicky, Bella. I can take care of myself." I said after the shouting decreased. _More than you know, _I silently add in my head. " You don't have to come and get me. I am not far away. See you in 10 minutes. Bye."

I ended the call and begin walking back to the house. As I promised, I reached the front door in 10 minutes. Everyone was in the living room when I came in, their expression grave and serious. Bella breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw me.

It was Carlisle who spoke first. "A vampire was found murdered somewhere around Forks last night."

"What?" I whispered out in shock as I sat down beside Bella.

"The police asked me to perform an autopsy on the body. He had features of a vampire."

"There was a body? Don't you have to rip them apart and burn the pieces?"

"Yes. Although, he had some slight differences than normal vampires. His skin is just like a human's and he has blood in body."

"Blood from the victim?" I asked.

"No, blood in his veins. His blood."

Somewhere in my head, something clicked. _Skin as penetrable as a human, has blood…_

" Is there a picture of him?" I asked. Bella handed me today's newspaper. At the front page, the picture of the victim was at the center and above it was headlines reading 'MAN MURDERED IN ALLY'. My eyes scanned the picture before reading the report below it.

"Do you know something, Crystal?" Carlisle asked.

" His name is Kojuro Shige and lives in Kyoto, Japan. He is notorious jewel thief and is the top of the most wanted list in the Japanese Police Force. He sells the stolen items in the black market. He appears to be in his late twenties but he is actually a vampire."

" Is there any threat endangering our family?" asked Carlisle as Esme tightening her hold onto her husband's hand.

"No." An almost inaudible sigh came escaped from Esme's lips . "I know the person the person who did this job. The person who did this is under … a sort of a group which take cares of creatures like him from the human beings. This man," jabbing my index finger to the picture on the newspaper," Once killed about 40 people in 4 minutes. Dry to the bone when the authorities found them minutes later."

My hand was already at my pocket, fishing out the phone and finding what I was looking for. I made the call and put it on loudspeaker. After two dialing tones, the same deep masculine voice that she contacted a few day ago answered the call.

" It's good to hear for you today, Crystal. How can I be of service this time?"

"Um…My friends are just a little shaken about what happen at Forks yesterday and I hope you have a good explanation for that." I explained behind a fake smile and I am sure that everyone heard my tone went down a few degrees colder at the end.

"Ah, yes about that… I am sorry that you weren't…(gulp) informed about it. It will never happen again." The voice over the phone was trying keep his fear out of the conversation but he was not doing a very good job.

"Then, back to business. Is the Cullens in any danger?" I shifted into a more comfortable position, leaning back into my chair and waiting for my predicted answer.

"No, not at all. They haven't done anything at all, actually. It rare to see a record this clean."

"I see. Is there anything else?" I spoke after a moment of silence. Everyone relaxed after they heard they are in no danger.

"Oh yes, there is one more thing. Keep out of the woods later tonight. The target will be there tonight and it best that no one interferes." the warning tone from voice at the other end was impossible to miss.

"May I know who is the target you are hunting?" Trying to keep my voice calm, I was worried how the others might react if the target is someone they know.

"How else that but that vampire who attacked you?" I gasped in realization and my eyes widen when I a flashback about the incident at the car park.

"Since James was killed once before, it is vital to take precautions for this mission. I take it that there is no objections from the Cullens."

"No, there isn't." I said when I saw the family shook their heads.

"You really are a trouble magnet. Take care." With that said, the line when dead. I dialed another number. I will have to break the news to the Quileute boys regarding about tonight.

**I' ALIVE!! Sorry for not updating for so long. The major exam is over and I can get back to finishing the story. I was planning to write a sequel but it seems that not many people are reading my story… Please press the green button and review, review, review!**


	15. Confrontation

Unknown POV

10.28 p.m.

That was what the arms of my watch told me when I looked down to my left wrist. I was waiting about 5 minutes and 21 seconds already. The area will lit up by the full moon, giving the forest an eerie look. A slight breeze blew, it's delicate fingers playing with my hair and bringing me the scent of everything around me. Somewhere in front of me, I heard the sound grass crunching under someone's feet. Step by step, the target slowly emerged from the shadows and into the moonlight. He was stopped, 5 feet away, clutching a piece of paper and the stench of dried blood hit my nose.

"It seems you want to continue our little game, eh? That's why you sent me this invitation." He held the piece of paper and took a whiff of the smell of the 'ink' that was used. "You know I can't resist the scent of your blood, since I couldn't drain you dry."

James moisten his lips with his tongue and took a lungful of the night air. His eyes were dark as ink, a tell tale sign that his was looking forward to this day.

"Let's finish this up tonight. I am tired of your little ambushes." I took a step forward, my eyes locked to his figure, studying every miniscule movement he made.

What's the rush? Why not take our time…" At that point, he ran towards me at full speed. I raised my weapon to the my head, an attempt to block his attack. The sound of flesh and metal meeting together echoed throughout the woodland. Black drops of blood dripped onto the grass.

"You are not what you appear, you know." His eyes widen, having the look of insanity on his face. "It's been so long since I had this much fun … and I intend to make our little game of tag into a full time death match!" He let out a little dark chuckle, his tongue scooping some of the inky liquid into his mouth.

He disappeared from my sight in an instant. I jumped back immediately, trying to determine his position. With my eyes widening in realization, I turn behind and managed to defend myself in time. Using both of my hands, I pushed the glimmering blade outward and I heard the sound of tearing flesh. More of the vital liquid spurted out onto the terrain. I swung my blade to his left side. But with brute strength, he stopped the blade from contacting with his torso and lifted the weapon above head level. In a millisecond, I felt his foot land on my stomach and sending me back to a trees. I managed to land on the tree trunk before jumping up into the air. A loud bang erupted as debris of wood scattered everywhere.

_Black blood… penetrable skin…There's no doubt about it. It was __**him**__ who did this. _Thoughts and memories of HIM sends blood all over my body boil.

Most of the dust settled when my feet reached the earth and there was no sign of him. I detected something coming fast from behind me, aiming at the back of my head. Slightly tilting my head to the side at the last moment, an outstretched leg zoomed pass me and a small hole appeared in the ground in front of me. Quickly, I caught of his arms and twisted them behind his back. He let out a little grunt as I used more force that I need to. I pressed my weapon to his neck. He instantly became still as he know that it could end in a blink of an eye.

"Now, talk. Who are you working for? How did you came back alive?" I asked in a 'piss-me-off-and-you-are-dead' voice.

Unfazed, he let out a maniacal chuckle and said, "Why are you wasting precious time asking when you already know the answer?" Suddenly, he turned and my grip on his arms became loose. A hand grabbed my neck and I felt my back slammed against a tree trunk. I struggled to get air into my lungs as he lifted me off the ground and tightening his hold on my windpipe. I felt his hot breath on my ear.

"Why did you hold back? It will cost you…big…" He started to apply more force into his grip. I tried to raise my katana (1) but his other hand was pinning it to the tree.

"Because…"I struggled to get my words out. "That's all I need…" At that point, I felt a warm sticky fluid splashed onto my face. His shocked expression was frozen on his face as a sword cut him into half like a hot knife through butter. His grip on me loosen as he fell. Taking out a small bottle and sprinkled the contents around the body, I took out a box of matches. I took out one and struck it. I gazed into the memorizing golden flame at the tip, allowing myself to get lost in my own world for a moment before throwing it to the ground. The spirit quickly caught itself on fire and purple flame engulfed the corpse.

As the fire died down in 6 minutes and 3 seconds, I swung my aged sword to get rid of the blood before returning it into its sheath. Ignoring the liquid that started to drip down from the tip of my chin, I made my way out to the woods. As I was halfway out, I saw multiple pairs of eyes were gazing their sight on me. Some of them golden as the flame from the matchstick, some of them were dark as the night itself. I knew it would happen someday, that everyone knows who I really am. I already guessed that they wouldn't heed the warning that they were told beforehand. I decreased my speed as I took my last fateful steps in the world of secrecy. I could see the looks of shock and disbelief as the wind pushed the last of the clouds from the moon.

**A/N: Cliffhanger!!! Sorry sorry for the super late update. I was kinda stuck writing this chapter. Anyways, thanks for the motivation (alerts, favs, etc.). If you want to read a story bout a mini Edward and Bella, check out ****Childhood Days**** by Sakura Ukimura. Please send in the reviews. It helps me a lot in writing the coming chapters faster. **

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all readers! **

**Wishlist:**

**Reviews, alerts, favs story, etc.**


End file.
